1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and, more specifically, to a portable computer having a dual interface comprising a detachable screen having both a first and second viewable sides that are adjustable both horizontally and vertically whereby the user may interact with one or both of the interfaces with any known communication means. The user of the present invention may interact with the present invention in a plurality of means including but not limited to biometric identification, finger printing, touch screens, and eye scans. Additionally the present invention is comprised of an exterior metal outer portion and an interior Teflon liner to protect and provide for the inventions durability. Finally the present invention may be constructed in a plurality of forms including a laptop and lapdesk configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other computer devices designed for providing multiple displays Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,943 issued to Greenblatt on Jan. 29, 1985.
Another patent was issued to Dunn on Jan. 29, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,036. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,764 was issued to Levanon on Sep. 6, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to Ouchi et al as U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,577.
Another patent was issued to Van Brocklin et al on Jul. 24, 20010 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,241. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,288 was issued to Min on Jun. 25, 288. Another was issued to Duquette on Mar. 11, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,146 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 23, 2003 to Ponx as U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,878.
Another patent was issued to Thompson on Apr. 26, 2001 as U.S. Patent No. 2001/0000447. Yet another U.S. Patent No. 2002/0122290 was issued to Davis IV on September 2002. Another was issued to Kiniko Industrial corporation on Oct. 17, 2002 as PCT. Patent No. WO02/082213 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 1, 2005 to Beech Technology Incorporated as U.S. Patent No. WO2005/119404.